dinocrisisfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dino Crisis Wiki
Main Page Updates Hey forerunner or whoever, shouldn't you have a nice little opeining blurb on this page with links to DC I, II and II? You know, a brief overview of the series and easy to find links to each of the games. I found it hard to find things when i first found the site. Catcher 07:30, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :I'll put it in my 'Planner', theres still loads to do. New Members! Woah finaly i have visitors! I hope i get more. : Dont know dude, i'm not sure there are any other exclusively dino crisis sites out there, and it built a solid following... so hopefully more will come. Catcher 08:09, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::a dino crisis website with loads of forums and many members existed. But the forums are locked. I got permission to have this wiki BECAUSE it existed. now i think the owner sold it as the forums and other pages are locked. I was the top editer there. MTHR! Forerunner Overhaul and notes Hullo! I am Kirkburn, you friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! I've just given your Main Page a bit of an overhaul, similar to the current new Wikia wiki style. Feel free to revert if you don't like it, but it should make it easier to add stuff :) The site name is now a more sensible "Dino Crisis Wiki", whilst I have make a few other tweaks around the site, such as creating a Dino Crisis Wiki:Community Portal for everyone to use. If you have any problems, please mention them on my talk page and I will get back to you! Kirkburn (talk) 12:46, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 14:19, 25 February 2008 (UTC) So... I can't wait for the day that Dino Crisis 4 is made. It might not ever happen, but you can always hope. Dino Crisis 2 was one of the first video-games I ever played, so it's pretty significant to me. The JobenX Virus 11:16, 16 April 2009 (UTC) dino crisis *I'm stuck on a part in the original dino crisis *i just plugged in the antenna key and am heading back to passageway to comm tower when i;m attacked by a huge dino *cant get in any doors *i shoot the dino once or twice and then i die *everytimeCaptinmorganc (talk) 00:38, July 7, 2013 (UTC)